The First Time She Came
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: all i can say is its JEMILY
1. Chapter 1

-Shiba House-

"Jayden, the green, pink, and blue rangers are here. Would you go wait outside for yellow while I give Mike, Mia, and Kevin the tour and show them there rooms." Mentor Ji said.

"Alright," Jayden said. Jayden grabbed his Ipod and went outside. He started listening to _Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae. When he looked up again he saw the most beautiful girl _ever_. He quickly put his Ipod away.

"Hey, I'm Jayden, the red ranger."

"Hi, I'm Emily, yellow ranger."

"Mentor Ji said I can show you around when you come."

"Alright."

**Okay yes short…again**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	2. Chapter 2

-Shiba House-

"You share a room with Mia" said Jayden

"Aright," Emily responded.

"Mia, Mike, Kevin, meet Emily the yellow samurai ranger!"

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi," they all said.

Mia and Emily went to their room while the boys went to theirs.

-Girl's Room-

"Alright you were totally love struck out there who do you like," Mia said?

"Jayden."

"Really? The red ranger? I like Kevin, our blue ranger."

-Boy's Room-

"Jayden, I know you like Emily," said Mike.

"Okay so I like her," Jayden responded.

"Alright were not mad," Mike said while anger fumed inside him. Jayden went in the hall and yelled, "Training in 15 minutes!"

-Training Yard-

Mike and Kevin were sparring and so were Jayden and Emily while Mia was hitting the dummies. Emily landed with a thud on the hard ground. "Jayden, can you get me a pack of frozen peas," Emily said?

Jayden came back. She took the bag and put it on her head. "Jayden go sparr with Mia, please."

"Alright."

(Training)

**Hey guys it's me again sorry about not writing im just into summer expect for all the storms well got this new chapter hope you love it **

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	3. Chapter 3

-Later That Night (Shiba House)-

Everyone was playing the zord game.

"Really Em, you win again," Jayden whined.

"Sorry Jay Jay, but yes!"

"Bed time," Mentor yelled!

Everyone fell asleep quickly. Emily dreamed of Jayden while Jayden dreamed of Emily.

-Next Morning (Living Room)-

The GAP sensor sounded

"Nighlok at West Side Park," Mentor said.

"Samuraizer, Go Go Samurai!"

(Battle)

"Jay, I think I sprained my ankle," Emily said.

Jayden picked her up bridal style.

-Recovery Room-

Emily fell asleep on the way. She woke up but still had her eyes closed and heard Mike and Jayden fighting about her.

"Mike let Emily decide," Jayden said.

"No, I like her, she _will_ be mine," Mike responded.

Mike then hit Jayden in the face and Mentor saw it.

"Mike, hand over your Samuraizer _NOW_," Mentor yelled.

Mike gave it to him and ran outside to cry.

"Man, look at me Rebel Mike crying is crying over Emily," Mike said to himself.

-Kitchen-

Jayden was making Emily a little snack.

"Here you go, Em," Jayden said.

"Thanks, Jay." Emily was so mesmerized by his ice blue eyes that she was leaning and her lips landed on Jayden's. Jayden was shocked but kissed back. Mike saw the whole thing and anger again fumed inside him. He put a note on Jayden's bed and it read:

_Jayden,_

_Ranger fight, Tomorrow, In training._

_Winner gets Emily._

_Even though you kissed her._

_Mike._

**Yay another chapter whoo hoo**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	4. Chapter 4

-Training Yard-

Jayden and Mike were morphed and were fighting when everyone else came outside. After a half and hour give or take Jayden kicked Mike and pointed his sword at him. Jayden won!

"Fine, you win."

Emily came, took Jayden's helmet off and kissed Jayden dearly while the others watched with sick looks. While Jayden and Emily parted Mike said "You two look good together. I'm sorry for everything!"

"It's fine Mike," Emily said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mike grinned.

-Living Room-

"Jayden, your gold ranger, Antonio arrived," Mentor said.

"Now were all here," said Jayden "This is Antonio our 6th samurai ranger."

"So mi amgia, Jayden, where's your little yellow girlie friend. Well you're wearing yellow, so chicka you must be Emily," Antonio said.

"Please call me Em," Emily said.

"Well chicka Jayden really like you. Jay don't let this one get away," Antonio said.

Emily and Jayden blushed.

**Whoo hoo another chapter….again**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	5. Chapter 5

-Living Room-

The rangers were finding something to watch on the TV. Emily stopped at a music video for _Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae. Emily and Jayden were singing the whole song together.

"Man, you two really do love this song," Mike said.

"Hey, Em, wanna go for a walk," Jayden asked?

"Sure."

Jayden and Emily went outside then Emily said, "This is our 1st date right?"

"Yep."

Then Emily put her lips on Jayden's for a soft kiss.

They went up to a big tree and sat down and just stared into each others eyes and fell asleep.

-Morning-

They woke still at the tree. They quickly walked to the Shiba House where all of them were waiting angrily. Mostly Mentor Ji.

**Awww okay hope u love the chapter I know I do**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	6. Chapter 6

-Shiba House-

Mentor Ji yelled at them for hours with the other rangers present. When Mentor Ji stopped and before he could say anything else, Emily and Jayden quickly went to Jayden's room and locked the door.

The whole night they talked. They stayed in his room the whole night and came out for the morning training session.

-Training Yard-

Mia and Mike were sparring. Emily and Jayden were sparring. Kevin and Antonio were sparring.

On break Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Antonio were getting water while Jayden and Emily were kissing on a bench. Mike was still fuming with anger but was learning to control it…with the help of Mia, Kevin, and Antonio…and Mentor Ji.

**Okay one more chapter left yay for finishing**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	7. Chapter 7

-1 year later (Shiba House)-

Master Xandred was defeated with everyone still alive. Mia and Kevin were married with a girl named Lillian. Mike married Macy, a girl he met after Xandred was defeated.

Jayden and Emily were married and had 2 kids named Serena and Lucy. Antonio was still single but adopted a boy named William who loved fishing.

_The End!_

**Awesome its done hope u love it**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


End file.
